In the field of packaging, cushion structures are frequently used for cushioning and protecting goods during shipment and handling.
Existing cushion structures typically include independent cushioning parts that are disposed inside packaging cases. In order to achieve diverse functions, most cushion structures currently on the market commonly employ two or more components that are assembled together to form the cushioning structures.
Different components of a cushion structure are typically assembled in two methods. In a first method, chemicals, and typically adhesives, are used in the assembly of different components in a cushion structure. In a second method, different components in a cushion structure can be assembled through physical interactions, such as ultrasonic welding.